


Spider-Man's Spectacular Support

by 1Storywriter1



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awesome Mary Jane Watson, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF Gwen Stacy, BAMF Mary Jane Watson, Fantastic Four Cameos, Gen, Harry Osborn is a Good Friend, Johnny Storm is an Exceptional Superfriend, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's friends and family are smarter than they look, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Teen Peter Parker, Uses a few aspects from Spectacular Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: Peter tried, he really did.A story collecting the times Peter Parker's friends and family found themselves helping out Spider-Man. Oh, and also chronicling the tale of how bad he is at keeping a secret identity, secret...
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy & Mary Jane Watson, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Teresa Parker, Peter's Friends & Spidey's Villains
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. MJ's Got A Bat. 'Nuff Said!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, here's my latest story!  
> And I have to say, it's my 50th one too! That's INSANE you ask me. I know people have written way more, but it's the small moments you gotta smile about, you know? :)  
> Anyways onto some stuff about this... well, I hope to make it an anthology type of story, so someone new every chapter and it may or may not have a solid plot line. We'll see.  
> But up first is Mary Jane Watson. Hope you enjoy :D

Today had been quite a dull day for Mary Jane Watson.

It had started with the usual problems of an angry father, which she used her usual remedy of simply leaving to fix for herself. Then she’d been stuck on her own, Gwen and Harry and everyone else busy with their own weekend plans. So going the generic route, Mary Jane wandered around the city for a while until she found herself at the mall.

Of course- having not bothered with grabbing anything- she couldn’t even pay for something, so the teen settled with idly walking by, shamelessly eavesdropping to see if anyone was having a better day than her. _At least there’s a nice breeze_ , MJ optimistically thought.

But it seemed Mary Jane was about to be in for quite the activity change, as only after five minutes being at the complex there was a crashing heard above, followed by two colourful figures falling through the shattered skylight. A gasp escaped the girl once she’d identified the people; the two being none other than Spider-Man and the supervillain Mysterio.

And it seemed the evil magician was winning the fight.

Recovering from their crash first, Mysterio pulled himself up, towering over the momentarily incapacitated Spider-Man. “It’s over Spider-Man”, the man boomed over dramatically. “I have finally defeated you. Now I will rid the world of you... _forever_!”

Acting on pure instinct, Mary Jane moved. Picking up a neglected burger packing, she frantically balled it up then threw it at the supervillain. It sailed through the air, lightly tapping his fishbowl helmet. The man took a surprised step back before slowly- _very slowly_ \- turning his head, staring straight at the red-headed teen.

“What... was _that_?” Mysterio asked exasperated. MJ shrugged, eyes wide. The villains sighed before swishing his cape. “Either way, now you will-”

He didn’t finish, as midway through the sentence a _THWAP_ was heard, and then Mysterio was pushed into the ground by a web. The man cried out in annoyance as Spider-Man had finally recovered, doing a fancy flip move to put himself back into a standing position. With that done he moved back, closer to Mary Jane. 

“Okay, stay down for a second, Mysterio”, Spidey absently ordered. “I’ve gotta help this-- MJ?!”

At the shocked exclamation, Mary Jane jumped a little. “Huh? Wait, Spider-Man?! How do you know my name?”

The question posed, the hero started stuttering. “I uh- I, you know, h-heard you say it before?”

“When?”

Spider-Man stared at her. “When I came over here?”

Mary Jane gave him a suspicious look. “But I never- hey, Mysterio’s getting up!”

The moment that had been announced, Spidey jerked his head back in the villain’s direction, already getting into a fighting stance. As he got ready to restart his fight with the villain, Spider-Man glanced over at Mary Jane. “So uh, you should probably get outta here.”

“Noted”, MJ nodded as she started walking backwards, still keeping an eye on the fight. Basically the moment she started moving the two were at it again, Spider-Man zipping forward in a lunge. The teen moved back a few steps before squatting close to a beam. She found herself unable to leave, needing to see the outcome for an undetermined reason.

Meanwhile, the two adversaries were ongoing in their fight, Mysterio using a mix of his illusions and real gadgets while Spidey of course used his webs. Just as the webslinger was about to land a hit on the villain, he had swished his cape, somehow disappearing.

Spider-Man groaned as he scanned the area. He knew Mysterio was more than likely cloaking himself, so all he needed to do was get the guy to deactivate it. Before he got fully into it though, he shot a web up, slinking himself up it. When he was about a metre off the ground, he started his plan to draw out his opponent.

“ _Mysteriooooo_ ”, he exaggeratingly called, crafting a long web in his hands. “Where’d you go Fishbowl? I need the specs for your prized ‘helmet’, man. I’ve got this salmon I think would fit into it _just_ nicely.”

The bait not working, Spidey sighed but continued on. He was listening intently to his spider-sense. It took a moment, but he realised during his calling out he must have turned himself upside down.

“C’mon Houdini, where are you? Fights don’t really work with one person!” With still nothing coming, the hero gave another groan. He knew undoubtedly that Mysterio hadn’t left, so his silence was slightly annoying. And adding onto that he just caught sight of MJ still hanging around.

Shifting his long, rope-styled web into one hand, he used the other to wave at her. When he finally caught her attention he gave another motion, the meaning obviously ‘ _get outta here’_. Spidey sighed when all he got was a shake of the head, but interestingly enough, the redhead left the area just after. With her gone, Spider-Man went back to trying to sense the area.

While he did that Mary Jane moved out of the area. She half-realised how much of a cliché it was for the fight between those two to be in the takeout area. _Maybe they should have a food fight?_ She jokingly thought as she continued moving along. Reaching her destination a sly grin crossed MJ’s face.

“This could work...”

Back with Spidey, he had finally managed to root Mysterio out, the villain now _very nicely_ throwing a wide assortment of different technological weapons at him. He dodged two disc bombs easily, then gave a sigh as the illusionist procured three robo-bats out of some hidden compartment, throwing them at the webslinger.

The bats screeched out as they darted at the spider vigilante. “Eat the bug!” “Sterio doesn’t like.” “He’s red!”

Spider-Man took a miniscule double take at the fake creature’s cries. “Dude, you gave them voices?! That’s so cool, but so messed up at the same time. Aw jeez, now I can’t just _destroy_ them, they have personalities and stuff. Hey, did you-”

“Enough!” Mysterio boomed, fed up with his enemy’s spillage of words. He hoisted himself into the air with the use of his specially made propeller boots. He sprayed a mist out of his gloves, and when it hit Spidey he started swaying. “As I said before: I am going to rid the world of you. Now, _sleep_.”

Spider-Man continued swaying, his vision going blurry. “You know Fishbowl”, he slurred. “I jus’... juz my...” The next moment he’d toppled over, unconscious on the floor. Mysterio evilly laughed. 

“Yes. Now, now I can be rid of y-”

_WAP!_

Mysterio’s helmet shattered, the glass flying everywhere. The villain stumbled back from the hit, looking in shock at his surprise attacker. The redhead Mary Jane gave the illusionist a hard glare, raising the metallic bat threateningly.

She moved over to Spider-Man’s body, only half-noticing the three little robots tapping their heads against him, making fake, little chewing noises. Ignoring that for the time being she returned to staring down Mysterio. “Not so fast, pal. I won’t let you kill Spidey.”

Rubbing his face, the villain gave a furious scowl at the blood that was on his face, courtesy of the hard bat hit. “Stupid, idiot girl! Get out of the way or I’ll kill you too!”

When he stepped closer Mary Jane faked a swing. When he flinched back, she gave a sharp grin. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. No more tricks, huh?”

Mysterio balled his fists at his sides, gritting his teeth. “Well, there is one every person has.” He then lunged forward, harshly hitting at MJ. She grunted as she was pushed back, toppling over Spider-Man’s body. She gave a mental apology. When she looked up again she saw the triumphant expression on the villain’s face. “Clever, isn’t it?”

Mary Jane just whimpered slightly. At the hard pang in the back of her head, she realised her fall had been more impactful than she thought. Despite it all, she still managed to speak up. “So now you’re going to kill a kid, huh?”

At the accusation, the man seemed to pause, a strange look decorating his face. MJ didn’t wait to see his decision though, throwing all caution to the wind and thrusting out her feet as hard as she could. The kicks connected, making Mysterio stumble and giving the girl a chance to get up. She quickly scrambled up onto her feet, then dashed across the area.

“Ugh, come back here!” Mysterio roared, waving the bat around like crazy, trying to catch up to the redhead and beat her. It was only after once he’d skid a corner he realised he’d been played. 

He slid across the floor, realising too late that the floor was slick with liquid mess. Mysterio scrambled to right himself, ending up falling over. He groaned as his back slapped the floor, then looked over just in time to see the girl running back to their previous stage.

Mary Jane was close to sprinting the moment the illusionist had slipped over, moving herself back over to where Spider-Man lay. She wobbled into a stop beside him, shaking the webslinger’s arm furiously. “Come on, come on”, she pleaded, punching at his shoulder. “Get up, Spider-Man. Get up!” 

Seeing that Mysterio was already getting back up MJ frantically looked around, settling on something that could hopefully help. She rushed over, grabbing a bottle then moved back next to Spidey. She then uncapped it, pouring the water inside over the hero’s face. _Is this... waterboarding?_ Mary Jane found herself morbidly wondering, realising the mask would soak up almost all the water.

But it seemed her question wouldn’t require an answer, as the next moment Spider-Man had bent up, coughing for quite a few moments. He quickly recovered though, lightly pushing MJ to the side. “Sorry about this, MJ, but I’ve got to stop this guy”, he said on autopilot, swinging over to the quickly approaching Mysterio.

This time Spidey didn’t wait and hope Mysterio would decide to give up his scheme, instead going all in and slamming a swinging kick right into the villain’s face. He spun around, down onto one knee. As he went to get up, the webslinger shot out big wad of web onto his chest, the force sending him back and trapping him to the floor. Spider-Man let out a breath.

“Please stay down”, the hero drawled, starting to feel his adrenaline disappearing. “For both of us, man. It’ll just be easier.”

Mysterio tried a few more times to escape, but when his spider-enemy shot more webs onto his legs and arms, he let his head drop, drawing out a sigh. “You win for now, Spider-Man. But know I won’t be locked up for long. I will b- _MMPH_!”

Spider-Man gave a sigh of his own back, moving over to Mary Jane after throwing one last comment over his shoulder. “That’s enough fancy talk, Fishbowl. I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Done with the villain now that he was defeated, the wallcrawler went back near the red-headed teen, choosing to sit cross-legged next to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”, she answered, fiddling with something. Spidey looked down and realised it was Mysterio’s bat-bot thingies. Mary Jane gave him a soothing look. “These things are harmless. They were even pretend eating you earlier.”

The hero gave a surprise laugh, cutting himself off with a cough. “Interesting. Never been eaten by my enemies before.” He couldn’t help but grin under the mask at the girl’s quiet laugh. He waited a beat before speaking again. “I honestly can’t bring myself to destroy these little things. They’re sorta cute.”

Mary Jane nodded along. She realised they shared an odd sense of what ‘cute’ meant. “I uh, I actually named them.” MJ couldn’t help but blush at what she knew was a surprised look from the vigilante. She pointed out each one as she spoke; left to right. “I called this one Itty, that one Bitty... and this last one’s called Tom.”

Spidey looked at Tom. It looked back. Tom the bat-bot pointed at the hero’s symbol. “Eat the bug!”

The webslinger was just able to stifle a laugh. At a silent gesture he picked up the bots, surprised they didn’t fuss. Apparently Mysterio had made quite passive machines. He gave one last look to Mary Jane. “I have a place I can hide these little guys, but you should get outta here. I’ll make sure the cops get ol’ Fishbowl to the station.”

Mary Jane nodded her head, absentmindedly giving a small wave. “Okay, sounds good. See you around, Peter.” MJ froze, looking directly at the just-as-frozen hero. She gave an awkward smile. “Oops. Wasn’t supposed to say _that_.”

There was a very long and very awkward stretch of silence. It took a whole two minutes for Spidey to recover, looking at the redhead incredulously. “You _knew_?!”

Mary Jane shrugged. “Well... yeah? You’re not very good with secrets Peter.” At his hissed shushing she shrunk back a little. “Ah, sorry again. Wait- hey! You won’t even try to deny?”

Spider-Man slumped his shoulders. “Well what’s the point, MJ? You know I’m...” He leaned close, briefly whispering. “You know nerdy Peter Parker is also the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. How?”

The redhead have another shrug. “You called me my name in costume- Spider-Man shouldn’t know that- you don’t even try to hide your voice, and there’s also the times you show up with bruises or limps. And I doubted that you ever joined a fight club these last few months. And there’s one more thing.” MJ stuttered a little, blushing a bit as well as she finished her explanation. “I also kinda- basically saw you halfway through getting into the suit when I walked by once... I don’t think it’s smart to change in the alley in our street by the way.”

Peter huffed at the words, well and truly giving in now. “Damn. That’s embarrassing. Have you told anyone?”

Mary Jane gave a hard look at that. “Pete- _Spidey_ , I’ve been your friend for ages now, you honestly think I’d sell you out that easily?”

“I- well... no. I don’t think you would”, Peter murmured after a sigh. He then brushed a hand over his masked head, moving the bots to one arm. He spoke again after. “Okay uh, we’ll-we’ll talk about this again later. But just get home...” Seeing his friend’s distant look he quickly added another option. “Or go to my place or something if you want. The cops will probably be another ten minutes then I’ll swing over.”

“Okay”, MJ agreed, nodding, before she stopped mid-step. “Wait, did you just make a pun?”

Spidey didn’t hold back a chuckle. “Yes. Prepare for them, now that we’re both in this.”

Mary Jane smiled to herself as she left the store. As she decided to head over to Peter’s house, she couldn’t help but think about all this. Since she had made Peter aware she knew what he secretly does, would anything change? Her grin turned wider, entertaining the idea of convincing him to let her help him somehow. She ran those last words of Peter’s through her head.

“We sure are in this together now, Pete. And I have a feeling it’s going to be amazing...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, the bat-bots are based off the little gargoyle things Mysterio summons in the Spectacular Spider-Man TV show.  
> Second thing, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I want to finish another in-progress story first. So depending, the second chapter might come out sometime during Tuesday-Thursday.  
> Until then :)


	2. Thanks For Being In My Corner, Sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa’s always there for her brother- no matter what crazy reason that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, took a little longer than I planned, but here comes chapter 2! :D  
> I'm keeping it super short here, so I'll just say this chap is about Teresa Parker, Peter's sister (as the summary says ;D).  
> Okay, I'll say something at the bottom again. Go enjoy this :)

For the past six months, Peter had started- _and_ completed- his development of a... very peculiar daily schedule. For starters, he had erratic wakeups. Sometimes seven, sometimes six, but usually, to his annoyance, he’d wake up a five thirty. Then he’d go about his morning until it was time for school. That was usually the most normal part of his day, unless certain _business_ dragged him away from that. Finally, once school finished at three, he would go out doing his thing until about seven, returning just in time to greet May as she walked in the door.  
It was nine forty-five now. Teresa was beginning to freak out.

As it was, Teresa had spent the last two hours covering for her brother, trying to trick their aunt into believing he was either sick in bed, or in a ‘mood’. Neither were very effective. 

“Teresa”, May said firmly, making the girl freeze with the mom voice. “I’ve raised you and your brother for the last fifteen years. These excuses aren’t gonna work on me. So where is Peter?”

The teen nervously scratched her neck- a trait she and her brother seemed to share. “Um, okay. Well. Pete. Pete’s um... he’s- he’s, y’know... doing uh, going...” Another firm look from her aunt and Teresa knew she was about to cave. “F- Pete’s out doing--”

Before she could finish, the room’s door behind them opened up, revealing a groggy Peter. He looked between the two, before pulling a face. “Is... something wrong?”

Seeing her nephew’s genuine confusion, May let out a tired, relieved sigh, wrapping him in a hug. “No, nothing’s wrong, Peter.”

As their aunt hugged Peter, Teresa gave him a dirty look, mouthing out ‘ _what were you DOING?_ ’ Peter gave her a raise of eyebrows, as if it was obvious. Finally May pulled back, telling the siblings she’d make something quick for dinner. As she left, the younger of the Parker women pushed her brother back in his room.

“What the heck, Petey?!” Teresa half-shrieked at him, trying to keep it quiet. “What took you so long? It was starting to freak me out, Petey; you’re never this late.”

Peter at least, knew to look apologetic. “I’m sorry, Teese. It just took a little to take down Shocker tonight.”

Teresa groaned, waving her hands angrily at Peter. She then moved around, peeking out the door and making sure May was nowhere in sight before closing the door. The girl then rounded back on her brother, motioning for him to sit. “So how bad was the damage? Did the Texan Ranger mess you up?”

There was a small chuckle at the villain’s nickname before Peter continued. “A little”, he admitted, pulling off his shirt and revealing his Spider suit. “He had some crazy new blasts. I think I dodged most of ‘em though.” He let out a small hiss as Teresa peeled the suit up, checking over his torso. He didn’t even try to look. “Is it bad?”

His sister hummed as she looked him over. “Not really a lot of external injuries at least”, she stated, before poking a bright pink patch of skin, getting a silent screech. “Except this burn mark of course. Jeez, Petey, it’s fricked! You better hope I can do something about this.”

Peter sighed as Teresa went and rustled around under the bed. “Is it really that bad? I only had a quick peek on the run earlier- it didn’t look too bad. Plus, my healing should be doing stuff already.”

“But we both know your healing doesn’t instantly regenerate. You’re telling me this doesn’t hurt?” Peter got poked again after that question, letting out an annoyed whine as his sister plopped the medical kit on the bed. Opening it, Teresa pulled out a few packs of the burn gel, hoping it would work well enough. “Just hold still, big brother.”

As the gel was gently applied onto the burn, Peter screwed his eyes shut, fisting up the sheets in one hand. A small groan escaped as Teresa carefully rubbed the gel in a little. “Okay, it’s starting to hurt a little”, Peter admitted, looking out through one eye. 

Despite how annoying this part was, Peter knew if it wasn’t for his sister, he probably wouldn’t have lasted as long as he has since he became Spider-Man. Because along with the both of them taking a crash course in treating various injury types, Teresa was also practicing the limited amount of medical studies their school offered.

Finally finished treating the wound, Teresa taped some gauze over her brother’s burn, securing it on tight. “There”, she announced. “That’s the best I can do with what we got. Now get outta the suit and hide your hit well, Petey. Don’t need May finding out; and it won’t heal properly if you fool around with it.”

“I know. Thanks, baby sis”, Peter replied, lightly hugging his sister. She smiled, eagerly returning the gesture. “Alright... tell May I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I always do”, Teresa snarked, leaving the room. As she moved out, she glanced back at Peter once more, seeing him carefully pulling off the rest of the suit. _He needs something easier to get out of than spandex_ , she thought, a smile crossing her face.

“Sir, I need to use the bathroom!”

Teresa quietly groaned to herself at the call, seeing her brother’s exaggerated hand raise as he called on the teacher. It was one of the more common excuses he used, but a constantly successful one Teresa had realised after the first month. So hearing the teacher’s resigned sigh, she knew what was about to happen.

“Of course. Just take the pass, Peter”, their maths teacher said. “And remember to bring it _back_ this time.”

There were a few chuckles as Peter waddled forward, quickly grabbing the pass and rushing out the room. Teresa zoned out of the lesson for a few minutes, looking out the window. A small grin crossed her face as she just caught Peter swing away from the school in that red and blue costume of his. Despite her few disagreements with her brother’s ‘ _extracurriculars_ ’, Teresa had always wondered what it would be like to swing around at those speeds so high in the sky.

But she doubted it was in her cards for the foreseeable future, and was content enough to hear Peter’s excited recounts about it later in the days. So knowing he would be thoroughly occupied for the next hour or so, Teresa tried to focus back on the teacher and work, even with the all-too-familiar gnawing worries starting up in her chest...

To say Teresa enjoyed being in the middle of a super-powered street brawl would be a complete lie.

As people ran in a panic around her, the teen scanned the skies, just catching the red and blue blur whizz by, the sky shimmering just behind it. The next moment a _CRACK!_ rang out, and a chunk of debris fell off the building.

Teresa’s eyes widened in horror as she saw that the rubble would certainly collide with an unassuming elderly down below. She ran forward, trying to reach the person. But it seemed that her attempt would be unnecessary, as the next moment Spider-Man swung down low, grabbing the elderly and moving them to safety.

He dropped down to the floor after, scanning his environments. Seeming to miss seeing his sister, Spidey ran towards where all the new destruction was coming from. Seeming to be entranced by adrenaline, Teresa ran along, even if she knew she couldn’t reach anything as fast as the Spider vigilante.

Either way she persisted, running forward. Teresa only stopped to go limp, hitting the deck as a taxi sailed overhead, crashing and rolling to a stop only after hitting the ground behind the teen. She exhaled hard, trying in futility to rid herself of some stress.

Continuing on, Teresa jogged forward a bit more before half-crawling over another chunk of debris. Once it was cleared she looked on to see the makeshift ring for the two costumed characters.

“Give it up, Spider”, she heard Shocker drawl, his Texan accent _painfully_ clear to her New Yorker ears. The villain seemed to make a motion before another ripple in the air went forward, to which her brother flung out of the way of, just missing getting hit by the shockwave of rubble and mess the blast erupted. He then countered with a glob of web which the criminal stumbled out of the way of.

The next moment Spider-Man was catapulting through the air, slamming his feet into his opponent’s chest. It sent Shocker to the floor, but he was able to recover fast enough to avoid being contained. He shot another blast from his gauntlet, nailing the vigilante in the chest, sending him flying.

Halfway through the air, Spidey recovered, flipping himself mid-air and turning his fall into a graceful landing- much to the relief of his sister. As the spider-themed figure landed on the ground with a soft _thud_ , he pointed at Shocker menacingly, steam coming off where he’d been hit. “I’m taking you down, Shocker”, he called out. “We New Yorkers are fed up with all the damage you’re doing to our city, so I’m ending it here. Oh, and I missed an algebra test trying to find you after your escape yesterday, so I’m gonna kick your ass _hardcore_!”

Hearing those words, Teresa couldn’t help but grin madly. She watched as Spidey got ready to fight again, also seeing the criminal seem to steel himself. The next moment they were running at each other-- Shocker raising his arms and charging another shot as Peter bent down in his sprint. Then the Spider vaulted clear over his opponent’s head, catching the older man off guard.

Before he could possibly recover, a foot was slammed into the back of Shocker’s head, sending him sprawling. Mid-move, he was then slammed even more, Spider-Man keeping himself in the air by catching the villain’s head in a hand then pushing off, flipping up higher into the air. Then the villain crashed into the ground, the vigilante slamming himself down into the asphalt above the criminal.

Shocker gave a broken cough as he passed out, finally defeated. Seeing the man was down for the count, Spidey hopped off the criminal, bending over to hold his knees just after. “An’... stay down, ya Texan Ranger”, he panted, reeling in his breathing.

As the vigilante finally recovered, he righted himself up before continuing. First off he made sure to remove Shocker’s gauntlets, then webbed up the criminal. His second move was to then scan the perimeter, until his eyes landed on an all-too-familiar figure. He sighed to himself, giving an obvious gesture to his sister.

Teresa caught her brother’s gesture loud and clear-- it being his unusual hand sign for checking your phone. The teen watched as Spidey webbed away, until a few minutes later she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled her phone out, checking the message.

_What’re you waiting for, Chinese New Year?! Get home soon, I def got another burn!_

All that could be heard was Teresa’s amused laugh as she started running back to their apartment.

“And that’s... _that_!” Teresa proudly called as she finished tending to Peter’s latest hit. As he’d said- and she’d very clearly seen- he had developed another burn, this right in the middle of his chest, as a result of the blast Shocker hit him with. Teresa smoothed over the new gauze one last time before peeling off the older part on his side. “And would ya look at that-- your burn from the other day is all healed too.”

Peter grinned to himself then his sister as he raised himself up. There was a small twinge of pain in his chest, but he knew by dinner it would be almost gone entirely. “Awesome. Thanks, Sis.”

“O’ course”, she replied, grinning widely. As Peter pulled his shirt back over his head he raised an eyebrow at the look Teresa was giving him. It was obvious she had more to say. So he nodded his head, his sister starting back up immediately. “I just wanted to say, Petey: these burns were hard enough to treat-- and barely too. So I was just thinking, maybe we should tell aunt May about what you can do, then she could help as well?”

There was a sigh at that, and Teresa just lowered her head. She knew what her brother was about to say. “Teresa... you know I- we can’t. She’s already got enough to deal with, I don’t wanna add _this_ on too.” He motioned to himself and the suit sprawled across the bed as he said that. “And if May knew about this, she’d probably make me stop. I can’t do that!”

Teresa sighed roughly as she sat down in the only free seat in the room, looking at her brother sadly. “Yeah... I know, big brother. I was just thinking out loud for the most part.”

Peter gave a sigh of his own as he perched down next to his sister, putting a comforting arm around her. “Hey. I know this is... different from other stuff, Teese, but it’s for the best. Maybe one day I’ll tell May, but not now.”

“Okay”, Teresa replied, stuffing her face into Peter’s arm. “I’m not happy, but I understand.” She gave an exaggerated sigh before continuing. “Oh, if only I was the older sibling, then _I’d_ be making the rules right now.”

Her brother laughed, knowing he’d never get to hear the end of his secrets keeping. “I know you wish that, lil’ Sis. If only I hadn’t beaten you by twelve minutes, huh?”

Teresa just mugged at Peter for that, before tapping him on the chest and getting a pained laugh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. End!  
> So that's this done, hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm planning on Gwen being the central character next chap. I've got a rough idea of who's coming when with each chapter, but I'll keep quiet about for now just in case I change anything.  
> And when chapter 3 is released, I'm not really sure. Just stay tuned.  
> So until then, bye! :)


	3. Gwen Stacy - Lizzy's On A Rampage (ft. Spider-Man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bands, concerts and skating; oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here comes chapter 3!  
> And like I said at the end of last chapter's notes, the main character here is Gwen Stacy. Now for this story (and maybe future ones) Gwen is sort of a mix of her portrayals in stuff. It should work good, tell me what you think.  
> Alright, go enjoy the chapter now :)

In one of the back alley skateparks around Queens, about a dozen or so kids were skating around. Some wore gear, some went without, but all of them were semi-experts on their rides- whether that be skateboards, bikes or whatever else. At the back of this park though, two friends shared a smaller ramp, taking turns to do their best tricks. These two of course were Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy.

With one of them on each end, the friends shared a look before acting. Gwen went first, shooting her friend finger guns before titling over the end of the ramp, bending low on her skateboard as she rushed down the slope. Clearing the distance, she flung up the other side, holding onto the tip of her board as she spun in the air before landing down, right next to Peter.

“Showoff”, he snarked, giving an amused look. Gwen just shrugged, crossing her arms.

“Like you’re not about to one-up me?”

Peter just chuckled. “I guess we’ll see what happens.”

Then he went down the ramp. Instead of easing himself into it though, Peter jumped off the edge, hitting into the side as he skid down it. Twisting himself, he went from going vertically to horizontally, his skateboard screeching against the concrete floor. As he reached the next angle though he hopped back, getting himself going straight as he slid up the other side of the ramp. In the air he went simple, letting himself drop down again.

He looked at Gwen. She just shook her head, smirking. “Such a tryhard, Pete.”

“Yeah? Well you know you love it”, Peter replied, only half-joking. Gwen’s eyebrows shot up at that, and she gave him an accusing look.

“You wish”, she retorted. “But I’m done with all this banter. I got some real talk for a second.” Gwen motioned down after saying that, both her and Peter leisurely skating down to the bottom of the ramp. The friends sat on their boards as the female of the two spoke up again.

Peter awkwardly tapped the tip of his skateboard as he waited for Gwen to speak. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted to say, but wouldn’t come to any conclusions. Yet. “ _Sooo_ , what’s up? Lay the real talk on me.”

Gwen nodded to herself before continuing. “Yeah. I just wanted to know... are you coming to the concert tonight? It’d be really cool to see you there, y’know?”

“Y-yeah”, Peter replied, scratching his arm. So it was going the way he didn’t really want it to. “I don’t-- I’m not really sure, Gwen. I’ll try, but--”

Raised hands cause Peter to stop talking. “Hey, it’s cool, man. I was just wondering. The band’s missed having our number one fan in the crowd.” Laughter from Peter followed the admission as Gwen looked at him in amusement. “What?”

“Nothin’”, Peter answered, smiling widely. “But I’m sure the _Mary Janes_ have more than me as their biggest fan.”

The girl groaned as her friend continued laughing. “Shut up, dude! MJ and I came up with the name when we were six!”

“And I had to watch you two flail around with instruments until you got good since I was six”, Peter mused, rocking where he sat. “But hey, now you can put out a badass drum solo. And MJ has a bearable singing voice now.”

Gwen snorted at the words. “If Watson heard you saying that, she’d punch you in the face.”

“Or kick my nuts”, Peter added. “MJ’s got no cool.”

“I’ll second that”, Gwen remarked, nodding. The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes until Gwen spoke up again. “So... see you there?”  
Peter was quiet for a few more moments as he pondered. Finally he looked at Gwen, tentatively nodding. “Yeah. I’ll try. See you then.”

It was after saying that Peter saw what he was pretty sure the happiest he’s ever seen Gwen. “Awesome. See you then.”

Later that day, Peter hopped around his room, one leg in his jeans as he tried getting the other on without hands, calling out into the apartment. “May, have you seen my Mary Janes shirt?”

He heard some ruffling and mutters before an answer. May appeared at the door before she spoke, throwing something at him. “Right there, bud. Have fun tonight. Oh- and don’t stay out too late!”

“It’s Saturday”, Peter reminded his aunt, laughing as she finally realised that. “But I’ll try to be back by ten.”

“Alright”, May agreed. “ And cheer extra loud for your sister”, she added as she closed her nephew’s door. Peter just shook his head, finally pulling his jeans on too. He then slipped the band shirt over his head, admiring it in the mirror.

It had started as just a gag, his Mary Janes band shirt, but after seeing how excited his friends had become at seeing it, Peter had gone on to wear it at all their performances. He still remembered the first one, back on the last day of fifth grade. Everyone had been so excited then. Still were in tenth grade though. He smirked, thinking of how many times he’d frantically redesigned and ordered the shirts through the years.

Quickly checking the time, Peter saw that it was quarter-to-six. He still had half and hour. Grabbing his phone, he sent a message to Gwen. _Seems I’ll show up_ , he texted. _Should be anoth 20, 30 minutes? I dunno._

As Peter walked out of the apartment, he got a reply. _Noice. MJ & Betty say hi._

 _And Teese?_ Peter asked in his next message. Gwen was much quicker to reply.

_She says hurry up C;_

Peter chuckled at the message before putting his phone in his pocket. He finally reached the front door of the building, walking out it and onto the street ahead. One more quick glance at his watch and then he was walking again, going straight to his destination. The concert was in some basement club thingy just outside Queens, so if he didn’t have any troubles, Peter was pretty sure he’d make it with lots of time.

Half-jogging down the road, he glanced to and from the street signs and alleys. Even if he wasn’t on Spidey duty, Peter still had a habit of checking for good alleys to quickly change in. He shook his head, getting those thoughts out. Now wasn’t the time to think of that.

It would be however, when he saw a huge, trench coat-wearing figure hobble down one, a scaly, green tail just peeking out the bottom of the coat. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight, quietly and stealthily diverting his path to follow this thing.

Diagonally moving, he crouched down in the shadows, watching the figure. The incognito person skulked all the way to the end of the alley before stopping, seemingly looking down. The next moment they were crouching, pulling away what Peter just identified as a sewer lid. His face scrunched up in disgust, seeing the figure crawl down into the hole, very lizard like.

“G-dang it, Pete”, Peter quietly berated himself. “You just _had_ to think nothing would go wrong.” He checked his watch again, groaning loudly. “And the band starts in ten minutes! Ugh, I’ve really done it now!”

Groaning as he went down the alley, Peter quickly glanced around, pulling his bag off and pulling out his Spider suit. He stripped down behind the large bin, quickly replacing his clothes with his suit. He then swung the bag back onto his back, making sure it was on firm before jumping down the sewer.

“This is not gonna end well”, he sighed. “Oh, Gwen’s gonna kill me later…”

“I’m gonna kill him”, Gwen stated in annoyance, peeking out at the audience in front of the stage. She turned back to her friends/band mates just after, not hiding her displeasure. “Y’all hear me? Pete’s gon die.”

Teresa, Betty and Mary Jane all gave Gwen strained smiles. They really didn’t want to get on her bad side. So as the girl continued fuming, they took it upon themselves to do the final checks and setups on their gear before looking over to Gwen again.

“Ready?” MJ asked, looking at Gwen hopefully. While she too was annoyed that Peter was a no show after telling Gwen he would, she was pretty sure he was having trouble of the _costumed_ variety. “I know it sucks Pete bailed, but there are people waiting to see us.”

“She’s got a point, Gwen”, Teresa added. “Pete’s probably dealing with something big if he’s running late, ‘cause we _all_ know he wouldn’t want to suffer _your_ wrath.”

Gwen huffed at the words, but still gave in. “Alright. You girls ready too? Bet, MJ?” Her friends gave positives. Gwen nodded to herself before setting herself up. The next moment the small and shoddy curtain was pulled away, and the band was greeted to a large number of cheers from the crowd. 

“We are the Mary Janes and we’re gonna play some awesome shit for you all!” Mary Jane screamed, getting even louder cheers as they started playing. Gwen silently grumbled to herself as she played her drums. Peter was going to really be in for it once she saw him next.

Peter was so done.

Sprinting full speed down the sewer line, he half-turned and shot webs at his pursuer as he continued running on. They’d been at this for five minutes now, Spidey and the aptly-named Lizard. The vigilante had found this scaly opponent chewing through a gas pipe, a strange looking gas canister in his hands. After webbing it away from the Lizard, Spider-Man had been forced to play a most violent game of keep-away.

“Hey, little Lizard buddy”, Spidey called out, a nervousness in his voice. “I know I stole your gas cylinder thing, but I don’t really think you need it. Maybe you’d like a nice heat rock more?”

The Lizard roared at the vigilante. “Your jokessss… they are _infuriating_!”

“Holy f***”, Peter gasped. He definitely hadn’t expected the reptile to speak! Quickly spinning and shooting another web, he nailed the Lizard right in the eyes, getting a momentary reprieve. “Okay horror movie antagonist, now I know you speak I can confidently say you’re a bazillion times more scary. Not that I’ll stop joking of course.”

Spidey’s opponent roared again, followed by a deafening hiss as he tore off the webbing, looking at the young superhero with murder in his eyes. “No more _jokessss_! I will rip your _eyessss_ out!”

“Ew. Not nice at all; not nice at all!” Peter cried, trying to run even faster as the Lizard started chasing him again, the humanoid reptile now on all fours. Taking a risk Spidey ran backwards, frantically spraying his opponent with webbing. The Lizard skimmed past and dodged it all, screaming at the vigilante. 

“Die die die!” Lizard leapt forward, a giant, clawed hand swiping for Spider-Man. He just nicked the hero, tearing at the back of his suit as well as ripping his bag straight off. As it plopped onto the floor, the reptilian villain stopped, looking at it curiously. He sniffed at it before picking it up with one hand, unzipping it. 

Peter looked back just in time to see his band shirt getting pulled out. “Oh n-- hey! Put that back!”

Ignoring the vigilante, the Lizard peered at it, taking another sniff. A sinister smile somehow formed on its features, giving Spidey a horrid look. “ _Interessssting_. _Thisss_ isn’t your smell.” Seeming to come up with a new idea, the Lizard gave another impossible grin before bounding off in the other direction, a maniacal laugh coming out of him.

Spider-Man looked on in stupefied shock for a moment before shaking out of it. He finally pieced together what ‘other smell’ the Lizard had picked up. “Aw, dang it, Teresa! This is what I get from you stealing my clothes!”

He took off sprinting down the way the reptilian had, hoping beyond anything he could get to the one destination that made sense before the Lizard...

The loud sounds of the drums, guitars and of course voices filled the club, the crowd cheering loudly. The Mary Janes- Gwen Stacy, Betty Brant, Teresa Parker and of course Mary Jane Watson- all smiled wildly as they drew closer to the end of their performance. Giving the last of her lines MJ turned to Gwen, giving a nod.

Of course Gwen had known what to do before the motion, but she still appreciated it. Taking a deep breath she geared herself up to perform her closing drum solo. She started, madly- but secretly calculatedly- hitting along the drums, the sounds just right. The crowd erupted even more, absolutely loving it. Gwen smiled to herself before giving the last few beats then giving a hard, final one. She put her hands in the air after finishing, whooping loudly. Everyone cheered at that, even her band mates.

The group gave their bows and thank yous to the crowd before wrapping it up. Unfortunately, there was an interruption, this of course being the Lizard completing smashing through the back wall, debris flying everywhere and people already making a run for it. The members of the Mary Janes however, just stood in an awkward shock for a moment before actually moving.

“We should probably get outta here”, MJ commented, grabbing Gwen’s arm and pulling her along. The second girl just caught a patch of red and blue before she was pulled up stairs and out into the city streets.

Gwen stared blankly ahead for a moment before the whole event processed through her head. “Oh _shit_ ”, she cried, pushing down on her head. “We just had our performance f***ed up by a giant lizard!

“At least we finished?” MJ tried to supply, only to be ignored.

“No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Not letting this stand”, Gwen stated, making a chopping motion with a hand. “I’m gonna-gonna give that thing a piece of my mind or something. Spider-Man ain’t there for squat now that lizard messed with me.”

Mary Jane seemed to jerk up to that. “Pet- Spider-Man was down there? I didn’t even see him.” MJ started following Gwen as the teen marched for the entry to the club. “Gwen, I really don’t think this is a good idea!”

“If you don’t like it don’t follow me”, Gwen shot, still walking. MJ groaned, but quickly rushed to keep up with her friend. The two walked back down the stairs and down into the club, coming face to face with a fight- the contents of which seemed quite strange. There was the Lizard in the centre of the room, trying to move forward, only to be pulled back by a steadily increasing number of web lines. Spider-Man seemed to be crawling all over the reptile’s body, webbing it up.

“This is your last chance, Lizzie”, Spidey yelled at his opponent. “Stop trying to murder the person I totally don’t know going off your shirt scent and I’ll call the zoo to pick you up, capisce?”

“ _Ssssstop_ talking!” Lizard yelled back, thrashing wildly. Luckily the webs were holding right now. As he sniffed again though, the reptilian villain went completely still. “Ah. New _ssssmellssss_.”

Spider-Man froze momentarily, looking over to see Gwen and MJ. “Oh, you gotta be-- ladies, get outt- woah!” He didn’t get to finish what he was saying as the Lizard broke out of his restraints, throwing the young vigilante off of him immediately after. Spidey hit a wall on the other side of the room, groaning feebly to himself.

“Now… I _feassst_ ”, Lizard hissed, looking sinisterly over at MJ and Gwen again. The two teens gave fearful looks before scrambling out of the way just as the reptile leapt at them. The Lizard screamed, then seemed to focus more on MJ then Gwen, so the latter used that to hopefully get something to fight their attacker with.

She first ran over to the beaten Spider-Man first, shaking him roughly. Seeing as how he only groaned quietly before rolling over, Gwen took that as meaning he was completely out of it. Just _great_. The girl groaned herself before getting up and going up onto the stage. She ran over to the equipment, rummaging through it. Picking up an object, she looked over at the Lizard.

“Betty, please forgive me when I tell you about this”, Gwen said, picking up her friend’s guitar and running over to the Lizard. On a move that would’ve been really cool if anyone saw it, the teen jumped over the stage, raising the large guitar over her head before ramming it down, smashing it over the Lizard’s head. As the object fractured and it’s pieces flew around the room, the reptilian villain dropped down to its knees, letting out an annoyed grunt.

“Holy crap”, MJ breathed, frantically hopping away from the giant, humanoid reptile. She let out a harsh breath through her teeth as she went to move away from the creature with Gwen. Mary Jane looked over to the unconscious Spider-Man, grunting. “Now would be a good time to get up, Spidey”, she called out.

Spidey rolled over, but luckily seemed to take in the words. Quietly muttering to himself he stood up, looking over at the two girls groggily. “Wha-- what’s going on? A- oh, wait- nevermind I remember. Giant lizard.” He then jumped over, standing next to the two band mates. “Okay team, here’s what we’ll do. Me: fight Lizard. Lizard: get beaten. You two: get the heck outta here.”

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, but before she could was being dragged away by MJ. As they went along, she just noticed something lying on the floor. “MJ- MJ wait a second”, Gwen demanded, quickly bending over to grab the object before running back over and up the stairs with her friend. Once they were back on the streets, Gwen let her newly acquired object roll itself out. Her face scrunched up in anger. “What the fu--”

It had been two days since his fight with the Lizard- who it turned out was actually a doctor called Connors- and right now, Peter knew he was in trouble. He sat dumbly at the park bench as Gwen look at him in a mix and anger and expectation. 

“Well”, she firmly said, hands on the hips. “Got something to tell me?”

“Uh… sorry I didn’t make it to your concert?” Peter tried. 

Gwen just narrowed her eyes. “Oh, I believe you-- _not!_ And you know why, Peter? Because I do, you liar!”

“Gwen, I honestly don’t know what you’re on”, Peter said. Surely she’d couldn’t know, right?

“You don’t know huh? Then explain _this_ ”, Gwen yelled, unveiling an object from her bag. Peter let out a pained and nervous chuckle as it rolled down, unveiling his Mary Janes band shirt.

Peter looked at Gwen nervously. “Look Gwen, I can uh- I can explain!”

Gwen didn’t let him, punching Peter in the arm hard. “What the hell man”, she exclaimed as he groaned. “You’re freakin’ _Spider-Man?!_ ”

“Shut up!” Peter hushed her, grabbing her shoulders. As they both look the other in the eyes, a tense silence passed for a minute until Peter spoke again. “Okay. I- God, Gwen- I admit it, _I’m Spider-Man_.” He said it quietly, looking around as he did before turning back. “And I’ve been you-know-who for about seven months now.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Gwen asked, trying not to sound too emotional. While finding the shirt had been pretty damning evidence, getting it completely accepted still felt like a punch to the face. “You know I wouldn’t have gotten pissed with you.”

“I know”, Peter stuttered. “It’s just... hard. I can do all these amazing things, but since I do them it means there’s all kinds of trouble. I didn’t want to get you wrapped up in it. I don’t want to get _anyone_ wrapped up in it.”

Gwen sighed, letting her head down as she closed her eyes before looking up again. “Okay, that’s-- that’s fair, I guess. But you gotta remember Pete, I’m tough y’know. My dad is legit a cop. I think I can handle that knowledge. But I’m glad I know now.” Peter took a relieved breath after hearing that, but then took a strained one at the next question. “So when are you gonna tell MJ and everyone else, Pete?”

“Um, about that”, Peter nervously said, chuckling. There was no way this was going to end well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that closes this chapter.  
> Next time on Spider-Man’s Spectacular Support: Johnny Storm!  
> Not sure when it'll come out, but I'll try and work on it relatively soon. But until then, tell me what you thought of this chap & previous ones if you want, and you'll hear from me when you hear from me. Bye :)


End file.
